Martin Mystery meets Danny Phantom
by mdizzle
Summary: Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to Amity Park to investigate the ghost invasion that happened a few months ago. Martin thinks the town was saved by a halfa and Diana thinks he's nuts as usual. But what happens when she finds out he's actually right on th
1. The Center

Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the first Danny Phantom/Martin Mystery crossover. There will be no, underline NO Martin/Diana pairing. I do not believe in that pairing. But I do believe in DxS. There will also be no Marvin in this because he looks too much like Martin and creeps me out. I hate him. start the fic.

4

3

2

Torington Accademy...it was in this place that a certain blonde was trying to score a date.

"Oh come on Jenny! Please go out with me!" pleaded the blonde.

"For the last time Martin Mystery; NO!" shouted Jenny.

"Oh come on, you know you're crazy about me." said Martin.

This got him a well developed slap across the face. It sent him sailing across the campus where he met his step sister Diana.

"Martin you are absolutely hopeless! Jenny is never going to fall for you!" said Diana.

"Ah just give the girl some time. She's probably just still in denial about her feelings towards me." said Martin.

"Would those be feelings of disgust or feelings of anger?" asked Diana.

Martin glared at her.

"Come on. Let's go see Java." said Diana.

The two started to walk out onto the campus where they found a certain caveman tending to the lawn staying clear of the mobile tractor.

Then all of a sudden Martin's watch started to beep.

"Hey Java. The Center's calling." said Martin.

Java stopped what he was doing and walked over to Martin and the crew.

"So where's the portal?" asked Diana.

"Behind that statue." said Martin.

Martin, Diana, and Java walk behind the statue of their principle where they found a blue portal waiting for them. They walked through it and onto a platform. The platform started to move and a scanner appeared out of the bottom. A red line went over their bodies and they each placed their hands on a panel.

"Martin Mystery: Clear. Diana Lombard: Clear. Java the Caveman: Clear." said the computer.

A small green alien then floated up to the crew.

"Hey guys." said the alien.

"**Hey Billy."** said the trio.

Martin and Billy then do their special handshake.

"M.O.M.'s got a dousy of a mission for you today and is expecting you in her office right away." said Billy.

The platform then took them up an escelator where they entered the office of their boss M.O.M. where she was busy working on some sort of ray gun.

"Good morning agents. Today you'll be heading to Amity Park. A few months ago the town was literally over run with ghosts. The town even disappeared for a little but soon reappeared ghost free. Your mission is to go there and find out exactly what happened there." said MOM.

"Awesome! We get to investigate the happenings of real live ghosts!" said Martin.

"Martin, don't be ridiculous. There's no such things as ghosts." said Diana.

"This coming from a girl who was possessed once." said Martin.

Diana just scowled at this.

"I bet the town was saved by a halfa. Paranormal weekly says that they're both human and ghost, but they're supposed to be very rare." said Martin.

"Someone who's half ghost and human? Martin that's you're craziest theory yet!" said Diana.

"You're just saying that because you have a closed mind." pouted Martin.

"No, I just know for a fact that there are no such things as ghosts." said Diana.

"This coming from the girl who was possessed a while back." said Martin.

Chibi-Diana then starts to beat up the Chibi-Martin.

"Java no like ghosts." said Java.

"Don't worry Java, there won't be any ghosts or any one halfs for that matter." said Diana.

"The term is halfa!" said Martin.

M.O.M. then pressed a button on her desk and a blue portal opened up and the three started to walk towards it. But Martin came back over and looked at the ray gun M.O.M. was working on. Curiosity getting the better of him Martin pressed a button on the gun and a laser beam shot out and started bouncing off the walls and ceilings.

"MARTIN MYSTERY!" shouted M.O.M.

Martin took this time to run straight through the portal.


	2. Martin in Amity Park

Me: "I already told you people NO Martin/Diana pairing and I'm sticking with it. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny was flying through Amity trying to get away from Valerie. She was out for blood today.

"Come back here you ghost freak!" shouted Valerie.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. And then maybe I'll team up with Skulker." Said Danny sarcastically.

Valerie then threw several of her razor disks at him. The first six missed but the seventh cut his side deep, causing a little ghost blood to drop to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" said Danny.

He blasted her jet sled with a ghost ray. Luck must've been on his side today because he hit one of the engines on the side causing her to crash.

"You should've kept one engine instead of having two." Said Danny.

He then flew down behind the Nasty Burger and changed back to normal.

"Man! She's been dogging me all week!" said Danny.

Danny deciding he had enough adventure for one day went home. But as soon as he left a blue portal opened up and out came Martin, Diana, and Java.

"So this is Amity Park." Said Martin.

"Doesn't exactly look like a place that would haunted." Said Diana.

"Looks can be deceiving Di, just like every boy you ever dated." Teased Martin.

Chibi-Diana tied Chibi-Martin to a post with lots of dynamite underneath it and blew him up! In reality she just slapped him really hard.

"Ow! Learn to take a joke will you?" said Martin.

"Java find something." Said Java.

Java was hunched over some sort of ectoplasm.

"Way to go Java! You found our first clue! A trail of ectoplasm! Definitely a sign that a ghost was here!" said Martin.

Diana just rolled her eyes. "Please!"

"Well if you don't believe me than let's do a slime scan." Said Martin.

Martin pressed a button on his watch and a computer voice said "Yu-Watch Activated! Slime Scan Selected!"

A test tube with a little device attached to it soon appeared above his watch and Martin grabbed it out of thin air. Martin took a sample of it and waited for the results.

"Analyzing Data……..Slime Scan Results: Contains amounts of ectoplasm."

"Ha! I knew it there's at least a ghost here!" said Martin.

"Doesn't prove a thing, we find ectoplasm on a lot of our missions." Said Diana.

"You're enjoying shooting me down at every possible chance aren't you?" asked Martin.

But little did our trio know that they were being watched from a top of a building by the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter Skulker.

"Interesting. My scanner says that the large one is a caveman. A very interesting prey indeed. For now I'll just study him, but when then the time is right…he shall live out the rest of his days in a cage." Said Skulker.

Meanwhile, Martin and Diana were continuing their argument but when Martin saw Paullina he instantly ran over to her.

"Excuse me miss, agent Martin Mystery. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me on the town's disappearance a few months ago…"

"Oh! The town was saved by my hero Invis…I mean Danny Phantom! He's the ghost boy." Said Paullina.

"Danny Phantom? Who's that?" asked Diana.

So Paullina went into an excessive detail about how Danny Phantom and on how he saved the town from a ghost invasion. She also told them about the Fenton's anti-ghost shield.

"Hm…Let's go question these ghost hunters." Said Martin.

Me: "Very short I know but I need to figure out a few things before I can continue. So I'll see you next time I update."


	3. Kindred Spirits

Me: "Well let's see if we can do this thing right. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Martin, Diana, and Java had just arrived on the footsteps of Fenton Industries. Martin knocked on the door and it soon opened to reveal Jack Fenton.

"Can I help you kids?" asked Jack.

"Mr. Fenton? Me and my friends are from the Center; we were hoping you could answer a few questions concerning the town's disappearance a while back." Said Martin.

"Terrific! Come on in and I'll show you the lab where I'll blabber on about ghosts." Said Jack.

Diana looked as she had an impending headache about to happen while Martin looked really excited.

No sooner had they gone in than Danny landed right in front of the house.

"Finally, now that I got Valerie off of Danny Phantom's back…" started Danny.

Two white rings appeared around his body and separated transform him back into his human form.

"Maybe Danny Fenton can relax a little." Said Danny.

When he entered the building he heard an explosion in the basement.

"Or not." Said Danny.

Danny ran downstairs and saw a brunette woman lecturing a blonde man about something. There was also a very well built man down there for some reason. If Danny didn't know any better he'd have to say the guy looked like a caveman.

"Martin do you honestly have to break everything you touch? Can't you just keep your hands to yourself?" asked Diana rhetorically.

"Oh don't be too hard on the kid. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age." Said Jack.

"Wow! Really?" asked Martin.

Diana hung her head.

"There's two of them now! The world must be coming to an end!" whined Diana.

"Um excuse me…" said Danny.

Jack turned around to see Danny very confused.

"Danny! This is Martin, Diana and Java. They're from the Center here to investigate the town's disappearance a few months ago!" said Jack.

Danny came down and shook hands with Martin.

"So why do you guys want to investigate the town's disappearance?" asked Danny.

"Wouldn't you think it odd if an entire town disappeared?" asked Diana.

"Hey Martin, come over here. I think you're really going to like this!" said Jack.

Martin ran over to Jack where he was holding some type ghost hunting invention.

"Cool! What's that?" asked Martin.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Gabber. It translates the noises a ghost makes into words you and I use everyday. Give it a try!" said Jack.

"Wow! Really? Cool!"

Martin leaned over the machine as excited as a little boy who just got a new action figure.

"Um let's see what should I say…OH I got it! Boo!" said Martin.

"I am a ghost. Fear me." Said the Fenton Ghost Gabber.

"This is so cool!" said Martin.

"This is so cool. Fear me." Said the Fenton Ghost Gabber.

Diana groaned.

Jack then held a giant ray gun.

"And this is the Fenton Crammer. Designed to shrink ghosts." Said Jack.

Jack handed the gun to Martin.

"AWESOME!" said Martin.

"Oh please Martin, there's no way how that thing can work." Said Diana.

Martin accidentally fired the gun causing him to hit Diana making her shrink.

"You were saying Di?" asked Martin.

"Martin you had better change me back!" shouted Diana.

Diana may have been just barely loud enough to hear but she was so small she sounded like she was on helium.

"I don't know Diana, you sound great, this could be a whole new look for you. Besides, I always wanted a 'little' sister." Joked Martin.

Diana started to shout out a long list of high pitched profanities at her brother.

"Okay, okay! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" said Martin.

Martin looked around to try and see if he could find the reverse switch.

"There's got to be a reverse switch here somewhere." Said Martin.

Danny snatched the gun from Martin.

"Give me that!" snapped Danny.

Danny set the gun to uncram and re-enlarged Diana.

"Phew! Thanks!" said Diana.

"No problem. This sort of thing happens all the time... to me." Said Danny.

"Hey Martin! Check these out! They're called the Ghost Gauntlets! They allow for you to fight ghosts hand to hand!" said Jack.

Martin ran over and looked at the gloves with child like enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" drooled Martin.

"Try'em on." Said Jack.

Martin's face immediately lit up.

Martin put on the gloves and started to make punching motions. Unfortunately this caused him to break a number of beakers.

"Martin! Can't you go five seconds without doing something destructive?" asked Diana.

"Probably not." Said Martin honestly.

"Stay right here kids. My wife probably wants to show you some of the inventions herself!" said Jack.

No sooner had Jack ran up the stairs than Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no! Not here! Not now!" said Danny.

"Danny? Are you okay? You're shivering." Said Diana.

The ghost portal opened up and out walked Skulker.

"I'm here for the cave man! If you don't want to get hurt than just stay out of my way!" said Skulker.

Danny had to think fast.

"Oh! Um…Ghost! Aaaaagh!" feigned Danny.

Danny ran out of the room in 'fear' leaving Martin, Diana and Java to deal with the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

"Huh. You think the son of a guy who hunts ghosts would have a bit more of a spine." Said Martin.

But Martin would have to think more about Danny's yellow belly later. Him and Diana stood in front of Java with their arms stretched out.

"We won't let you anywhere near Java!" said Diana.

Skulker was about to say something when a white boot suddenly kicked him in the face.

Skulker rubbed his jaw as he got up.

"Well if it isn't the ghost child." Said Skulker.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of you calling me a child! Couldn't you just call me a halfa? Or better yet just stick with Welp!"

Diana's jaw dropped as she heard the term halfa. Martin gave her a very smug grin.

"Oh shut up!"


End file.
